percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Black Dove: Chapter 15
Chris P.O.V I was an outsider looking at my on body. What was I doing? I watched he.. uhh..I pushed Mao onto the road. "That was so unresonable of you!" "You deserve it you stupid crybaby!" '' That is something I would never say. I fought for control of my body, it was until Mao fell down and a car was heading her way, that I somehow how managed to regain control. I ran towards her and grabbed her in a protective hug, and turned intangible. The car went straight through us. I faded(which is sort of like short distance shadow-traveling) and appeared on the sidewalk. "You okay?" I asked Mao. She simply nodded. Then pain exploded in my head, my mind was beginning to be filled with anger and hatred again. Someone was trying to control me, it wouldn't be the first time, and fortunately I knew how to counter it. I focused, trying to forge a link to the person who was manipulating me. Then ''snap. It worked. There was a yelp of surprise, that I heard in my mind. Get out of my head and stop trying to control me. I sent my thoughts to the person who was controling me. Oh your that Son of Nyx aren't you? My my, using my manipulation over your feelings to forge a direct link to my mind? That is very clever'. ''The voice replied in my head, a voice which was obviously female. ''I don't need from you compliments witch. Just leave me and the others alone and I won't have to destroy you. '' ''Destroy me? Ha! I would like to see you try. '' ''I may not be as powerful as Josh, but trust me I am powerful enough to surround your mind and eyes with darkness that would drive you insane. '' For a moment the voice was quiet. ''Fine, I'll leave you, just you though not your friends ''The voice chuckled ''You are an interesting subject 'aren't you? I think I'm going to pay more attention to you now. You want to kill, you love''' to kill, but you hold yourself back, Why? '' ''Because I'm not a monster, now get out! ''Just the pure power of my voice, broke the link and freed me from her control. "Chris?" It was Josh who asked. "You okay?" Slowly I stood up, using a wall to support me. "Yeah I'm fine." I looked at Mao, "Mao I'm so sorry-" She raised a hand as if to say, "Stop". It was obvious that the conversation was over. Elicia looked at her watch. "Oh no!" "What?" The three of us asked. "Stefanya's party, we're going to be late!" Elicia exclaimed. "Oh yeah." Josh said. "I forgot about that." Mao continued. "Who?" I asked. Elicia looked at me with a look of complete disbelief. "Stefanya Rouille? She's a famour designer! How could you not know her?!" "She's not that famous if I've never heard of her." I said regaining my composure. "Coming from a guy who thinks t-shirt and jeans are cool and has no fashion sense, I'm not surprised." Elicia countered. "Haha very funny." I scowled. Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page Category:Black Dove